It's called friends with benefits for a reason
by Pinkblob501
Summary: She knew that doing something like that with him wasn't going to win his love, it was pobably just going to hurt her even more. But still...she had to try something, anything, everything.
1. It all started with one kiss

Authors note: Hey you guys! okay well this is my first time ever writing a story so just please bare with me im new to this. Something happened to me that really affected me and I wanted to share it in the only way I knew, writing. It isn't going to be all butterflies it's going to get pretty hot and steamy soon, trust me. For now just please trust me and wait to see what happens. I promise that it will be worthwhile, ill try my best.

Preview: It all started with just one kiss. One little kiss created a whole Domino effect. Bella liked Edward a lot. It was pretty obvious that from the first time she started talking to him she couldn't get him off her mind. One day she went with Alice to his house to studybecause she had no way of going home. She talked to him and later on when they went to Oliver's house Bella and Edward just started kissing, and that's when their friends with benefits relationship truly began.

"Bella!" I heard my mother yell at me from across the room.

"Yea mom?" I couldn't help but be annoyed.

She kept on being annoying about the stupid party she wanted me to have. She should know that turning 15 isn't going to miraculously change my life or make everything better. I don't even want to buy a cake, much less have a party.

"Bella your birthday is this Friday. We have to figure out something to do for it." She was to busy paying attention to her phone than looking at my annoyed face.

"Mom you know that I don't want one. Why can't you just simply understand that?"

"Now Bella you listen to me, tomorrow at school you are going to invite at least 6 friends. I'll just throw something in the Recreation room since you don't want a big party." "mom plea-" "Bella just please! Just humor me please."

I knew she was going to get like this. "Fine mom I'll see what I can do."


	2. Its only the beginning of the night

Authors note: hey guys I know that I'm new which is probably why I haven't gotten many reviews. Plus I suck at updating daily so I get it. I'm really glad many of you have added me to your story alerts that means a lot :D. Hopefully I'll get some reviews with this chapter? I'll keep my fingers crossed :3

And I want to let you guys that this story is extremely out of character! Everything is, and no one's a vampire it's all human. Oh and Emmet is fat. It was just my decision. Teddy bears aren't made of muscles. They're squishy.

Friday came sooner or later and I invited Alice(my best friend), Oliver(my gay best friend), Jessica, Jacob, Emmet, and Edward. Many people don't know this, not even Alice or Oliver, but I've had a "friends with benefits" relationship with Edward ever since we've had a make out session at Oliver's house. We don't really talk in public much but over text we've been flirting and even aimed at sexting but failed badly at that. It was so boring I fell asleep in half of the conversation. That boy is one heck of a kisser but he does not know how to dirty talk.

"Bella where do you want me to put the banner?" God it's like I'm a fricken five year old again.

"On the wall is fine mom don't worry." It was almost five and people where going to start coming soon. My mom picked out my outfit and did my hair because she wanted too. I didn't want to argue with because if she wanted a party a party is what she's going to get. Arguing is just pointless, plus it's just for a day. I'll suffer and be her perfect princess if it makes her happy.

The first person who came was Alice. "Hey ohmygod you look soo pretty! Did your mom attack you before the party?"

"how did you guess?"

"It's just that you do not look like that on a regular day."

"gee thanks." Even my best friend thinks I'm hideous.

"That's not what I meant it's just you look so beautiful all dolled up. Even you can't deny that."

I guess it didn't look that bad. I was wearing a pink pencil skirt and a tucked in black flowy shirt that was tucked in. My brown hair hanged loose in curls that went down to my chest and I was wearing light brown heels that where probably going to cause me to have an accident later on in the night.

Oliver arrived later on with a big happy smile. After that Emmet and Edward arrived. Edward looked so beautiful. His gold hair was spiked up and made it seemed like he just rolled out of bed. His bright green eyes made me want to stare at them forever.

"Hey Bella happy birthday!" While yelling that out Emmet carried me into the biggest hug possible. He's so adorable with his squishy belly and happy attitude. It's as if nothing in the world can bring him down.

"Yea happy birthday." Edward gave me a light hug that left me feeling awkward and didn't really satisfy me as much.  
"Jacob couldn't come huh?"

"No he had a wedding to attend." Edward looked at me with his piercing eyes that left me breathless. I almost started to drool a bit.

"L-lets all go inside I have food."

The party ended up being pretty fun and I let my mother put a tiara ontop of my head by the end of the night. Everyone had an idea to have a sleepover at Oliver's house and just hang out there and watch movies. I asked my mom and she said yes. I guess letting her have her dream night ended up working in my favor.

We ended up going to Oliver's house at 1 in the morning after we cleaned up everything from the party.

We all laid down to watch a movie and I ended up laying down next to Edward in a little small bed. He was sort of spooning me while we were watching the film and I felt something poking me in the back. I started rubbing myself against him and he pulled me in even closer. He started circulating his hips and I felt him grow even bigger behind me.

I turned around and looked at him right in his eyes.

He leaned down and caught his mouth with mine. Our lips were moving in sync and I never wanted it to end. At one point at I had to pull away because I had no air. I kissed him again but this time with even more passion. I pulled myself right up to him and licked his bottom lip asking for entrance. He opened his mouth and his tongue met mine.

As we were kissing his hands went around my waist and right above my ass. I felt his hand around the hem of my shorts, going down slowly as if asking for permission. I kept kissing which seemed to be good enough of permission for him so I felt both of his hands on my bottom. They were slowly massaging my ass and pulling me even closer to him while we were kissing. I felt hardness and I rubbed myself against it. I felt his hands trying to go to the front of my shorts but I wasn't going to let that happen so quickly.

"No don't." I made a noise of disagreement and pulled his hand away. I almost started pulling myself away but I felt his grip tighten.

"Okay sorry." He captured his lips with mine and kept kissing it. At one point I slid my hand down so I could wrap it around his waist but when it slid past his crotch I felt him gasp against my mouth. I didn't know what to do so I didn't move my hand from there. I encircled it on top of his shorts and slowly started moving it. I felt it harden a little bit and even he had clothing on top of it I could still feel heat radiating from it.

"Does that feel nice? I don't know what I'm doing."

"It'll feel better if you go under the shorts…"

"oh I umm.."

Uh oh what will Bella do? :o sorry for the long time to update guys. But maybe since I gave you more I might get some reviews this time? Please and thank you. Oh and I also need a beta reader if any of you are interested :3


End file.
